If i can't be yours
by Meg11
Summary: Cuando alguien te da ilusiones y cuando menos lo piensas ese alguien... no te quiere...tan solo pides que te olvide en silencio...


If i can't be yours

**Por Meg**

_"Es un día lluvioso de octubre, pronto será el baile de halloween, desde hace 2 años se celebra. Y también será la próxima salida a Hogsmeade dentro de una semana, los mortífagos actuaran para darle una oportunidad a lord Voldemort. Supongo que Draco estará ahí..._

_Draco, desde hace días lo veo raro, he tratado de hablar con el y me evita, me insulta.. me desprecia. No hace otra cosa mas que mirar a esa sangre sucia..._

_La odio y la envidio.. tiene su amor... __ojalá nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.. Pero era tan obvio, los ojos con los que la miraba, su brillo. Pero también cuando el se dio cuenta, yo me di cuenta que lo amaba, que no importara que pasara, lo seguiría amando, y al estar el feliz, yo también lo estaré._

_Ni Weasley, ni Potter, se han dado cuenta de lo que hace la sangre sucia, es mas creo que yo tampoco me imaginaria lo que hacían los dos. Sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, habría tachado de mentiroso al que lo hubiera dicho..._

_La sangre sucia y Draco besándose en una aula vacía, los dos se asustaron tanto, el sólo me amenazo y me dijo que si decía una sola palabra me iría muy mal. Pero no me importaba el decirlo o no, el estaba con otra persona, el amaba a otra persona.. ¿Y yo?_

_Pensé que le gustaba, me invito al baile en 4º, veo que no es así, al ver esa escena sentí como mi corazón se desmoronaba, desde ahí he estado en esta depresión, y a el no parece interesarle otra cosa que no es ser mortífago, cuidar y estar al lado de esa sangre sucia..."_

- Pansy – le llamo una chica de cabello largo, haciendo que se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos

- Karen ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías viendo la practica de quidditch – contesto Pansy con un gesto de impaciencia. Estaba sentada en el espacio que quedaba en una ventana, acurrucada y viendo hacia la ventana.

- Me sorprendí al ver que te perderías el ver a Draco jugando – murmuro Karen, acercandose al lado de Pansy. Pansy la volteo a ver y lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos, Karen la abrazo fuertemente – Pansy ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto muy preocupada

- Lo amo, eso es lo que me sucede – dijo Pansy entre sollozos – me duele saber que ama a esa sangre sucia, que a mi no me amara jamás, siento que me estoy muriendo en vida – sollozaba mas fuertemente, mientras abrazaba a Karen

- ¿Sangre sucia? Hablas de... – separo a Pansy de ella y la vio sorprendida, la miro a los ojos. Con solo ver los ojos de Pansy, Karen se convenció de lo que estaba pensando - ¿Granger Hermione? – le pregunto como si hubiera oportunidad de que estuviera equivocada. Hermione y Draco habían estado viéndose a escondidas desde el inicio de curso. 

- Si.. – contesto tan bajo Pansy que tan solo lo pudo escuchar Karen. Ella seguía llorando amargamente, Karen tan solo la abrazaba y la consolaba mientras que poco a poco, Pansy dejaba de derramar lagrimas, ya no tenia agua salada que derramar, sin embargo seguía sintiendo ese dolor tan amargo.. no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena, cuando vio a el y a ella besándose. Pansy se separo de Karen, se levanto y subió las escaleras, seguida de Karen, salió de la sala común de Slytherin, donde se encontraba, iba decidida a hablar con Malfoy. Se dirigió al campo de quidditch y lo vio.

Ciertamente había cambiado mucho, era mas alto, su cabello rubio brillaba en aquella tarde oscura, sus ojos claros eran aun mas hermosos que antes, ahora ya era un chico de 16 años muy atractivo. Pansy caminaba apresuradamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el campo, estaban las habituales tribunas llenas de chicas de Slytherin animando a Draco, se había vuelto popular en su casa por ser tan atractivo aparte de que había mejorado notablemente en el quidditch. El entrenamiento había acabado, Draco bajo lentamente en su Saeta de fuego, tenia que tener una, debía de ser mejor que Potter en todo, esa siempre había sido su meta, pero ahora con Hermione a su lado le parecía Potter mas simpático o mejor dicho ahora le era indiferente. Draco volteo a ver a su lado derecho la vio ahí con una cara de seriedad que nunca había visto, desde que la conocía se le había hecho una chica linda, y le había atraído porque le recordaba a el mismo, al lado vio a Karen su mejor amiga, cuantas veces las había visto juntas. El sabia de antemano que Pansy era su mejor amiga, siempre estaba a su lado aunque quisiera dobles intenciones. Bajo de su escoba y se le acerco con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Pansy! – le saludo acercándose a ella

- Hola Malfoy – contesto fríamente Pansy con una mirada de desprecio. Draco se asusto un poco jamás le había llamado por su apellido, siempre le decía por su nombre, y su mirada lo desconcertaba, siempre que la veía ella le daba una mirada dulce, volteo a ver a Karen y su cara era inexpresiva.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te sucede algo Pansy? - pregunto preocupado aun mirándola muy intrigado

- Me gustaría que habláramos, asolas – volteo a ver a Karen y esta se fue caminando rumbo a las tribunas – ven, sígueme iremos al lago es el lugar mas tranquilo que conozco – Pansy se volteo y empezó a caminar, Draco se había extrañado, la siguió silencioso y confuso, tenia que ser algo muy grave como para que Pansy tuviera que hablar con el. Llegaron al lago, Draco sostenía con su mano izquierda su saeta de fuego, Pansy se paro enfrente del lago con su mirada perdida, mientras que Draco dejaba recargada en un árbol cercano ahí, su saeta. Draco se acerco a ella nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? – le pregunto muy preocupado y nervioso

- Necesito hablarte de algo importante acerca de mi – Pansy trago saliva y apretó su puño. No tenia que llorar, no en ese momento tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que mantener su actitud fría y también no podía verse débil ante los ojos de Draco.

- ¿Y bien? – Pansy se volteo y miro a Draco a sus ojos fijamente, Draco pudo observar que los ojos de Pansy estaban rojos e hinchados y también vidriosos, había estado llorando antes y estaría apunto de hacerlo

_Now its time, I fear to tell I've been holding it back so long But_

_something strange deep inside of me is happening I feel unlike_

_I've ever felt And its making me scared That I may not be what_

_I (think I am)_

- ¿Pansy? – volvió a preguntar Draco. Pansy se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Draco, pareciera que estaba ausente, pensando en otra cosa.

- Siempre, pero siempre has podido controlar tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora Pansy?, se fuerte, no llores, eres fría, recuerdalo, eres fría y tan solo eres ambiciosa, quieres a Draco porque es guapo y te dará popularidad, no digas nada, simplemente reclamale que este con una sangre sucia, no le hables de tus sentimientos – le decía una voz en su cabeza a Pansy. Estaba nerviosa y sus manos temblaban – no puede ser que.. no sea lo que yo pienso, yo sé que soy fría, ¡¡Sé que soy fuerte!!, puedo aguantarlo, puedo no decirlo, ¡Pansy tu puedes, cállatelo! – esto ultimo hizo un sobresalto en Pansy, su mirada se volvió a perder en el lago y por fin hablo, pero con una voz tan fría que a Draco le dio escalofrió – No deberías de estar con una sangre sucia Malfoy, y si al menos lo estarás se sincero con Potter y Weasley, no puedes ocultarlo por siempre, Karen me acaba de decir que te ha notado extraño con la sangre sucia. – siguió mirando al lago, ante estas palabras Draco frunció el ceño y la miro de la misma manera que Pansy a el.

- Que demonios te importa Pansy – contesto agresivamente Draco, Pansy volteo eran las palabras que se esperaba de Draco. Después Draco torno su mirada dulce y le dijo con un tono que jamás había escuchado en el, algo que la asusto tanto – Eres mi mejor amiga Pansy, apoyame en esto, yo amo a Hermione, y ella a mi, además estamos viendo la mejor manera de decírselo a Potter y Weasley – le regalo una sonrisa

- Dra.. Draco.. – Pansy lo miro de una manera inexpresiva, estaba nerviosa y desconcertada, sintió una sensación que la erizo. No se esperaba esas palabras departe de Draco, realmente amaba a esa sangre sucia, pensaba Pansy – Tu.. tu no sabes.. – pensó en voz alta Pansy

- ¿Qué no se, que? – pregunto extrañado Draco, Pansy se sobresalto, había pensado en voz alta. ¿Qué diría ahora?, estaba tan nerviosa, sus manos volvían a temblar. Draco la miro de arriba ha abajo, noto que estaba nerviosa, iba a decir algo, cuando escucho un grito ahogado por parte de Pansy, se sobresalto - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pansy? ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Draco estaba tan alterado que sacudió de los hombros a Pansy

- Yo.. no.. puedo.. – El labio inferior de Pansy comenzó a temblar, Draco se asusto mucho

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué no puedes? – Draco acaricio la mejilla de Pansy, ella se hizo para atrás y se cubrió con una mano su boca

- No puedo llorar.. – contesto en un susurro, después miro alterada hacia el lago – Draco.. yo.. es que yo.. – volteaba a mirar a Draco y al lago alteradamente. Draco estaba mudo de la impresión y casi se cae de espaldas cuando Pansy pronuncio unas palabras que el solo alcanzo a escuchar y con mucha dificultad.

- ¡No puedes sentir eso! – fue lo que atino a decir Draco ante una declaración de amor por parte de Pansy 

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes que no puedo?! ¡¿Qué acaso me ves tan fría, que crees que no tengo sentimientos?! ¡¿No puedo sentir amor por una persona que conozco desde hace 6 años?! ¡¿Qué no puedo sentir celos y envidia por parte de la **sangre sucia?! ¡¿Tan mal me vez Malfoy?! – le lanzaba preguntas alteradamente Pansy, estaba tan dolida, quería morirse, la reacción de Draco era la que no se esperaba, demonios porque sentía amor por una persona como el. Sin embargo Draco estaba tan confundido, muchas preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia su mente, no sabia que decir.**

- No es eso Pansy, te juro que no esperaba esto, pensé que solo sentías ambición y gusto por mi.. – Draco volvió a mirar a Pansy, se veía asustada y con ganas de llorar

- ¿Qué hay de nosotros dos? Pensé que te gustaba, pensé que sentías algo por mi, desde aquel curso me interese mas en ti, porque pensé que me querías, eres tan importante para mi, que me asusta cuanto te puedo querer, lo que puedo llegar a hacer por ti, TE AMO..... – dijo Pansy lo ultimo en un grito ahogado y temblando completamente, en ese instante la lluvia se hizo tan intensa que comenzaron a caer hielos del cielo, granizo - **¿Qué soy yo?.. sino puedo ser tuya... – susurro mientras caía de rodillas y trataba de llorar**

- Pansy.. – murmuro tristemente Draco observando la escena

_What of us, what do I say_

_Are we both from a different world_

_Cos every breath that I take, I breathe it for you I couldn't face_

_my life without you And I'm so afraid. __There's nothing to_

_comfort us What am I, if I can't be yours_

- Draco.. no se que hacer con este sentimiento que me esta carcomiendo, con lo que siento cada vez que te veo con esa sangre sucia, cada vez que se besan, se abrazan.. no se que hacer... – Pansy se fue corriendo durante la lluvia y gritando, no podía llorar, ¿Por qué?, sentía un gran dolor y no sabia como poder expresarlo. Bajo a la sala común subterránea de Slytherin, fue hacia los dormitorios y comenzó a gritar y sollozar, no salían lagrimas. No se percato que alguien la seguía de la misma manera pero este se tropezó con una chica de 16 años, hermosa con ojos claros, cabello largo y ondulado, tenia la corbata de Gryffindor.

- Hermione... – susurro Draco al verla

- Hola Draco – le saludo con una sonrisa Hermione - ¿Por qué ibas tan deprisa? – pregunto intrigadamente

- Yo.. este yo.. – no pudo terminar su frase cuando una chica empapada y enojada venia corriendo detrás de Draco, al verla Draco se puso tan pálido que parecía fantasma

- ¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO MALFOY!! PUDRETE JUNTO CON ESA SANGRE SUCIA – grito tan alteradamente y con su respiración agitada Karen. Hermione la miro asustada y Draco se puso mas pálido que antes, ahora parecía una tiza. Harry y Ron venían corriendo detrás de Hermione y al escuchar esas palabras los dos se pusieron del mismo color que Malfoy. Hermione miro alteradamente a Draco, mientras Karen corría apresuradamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Ron y Harry se acercaron hacia donde estaban Hermione y Draco 

- ¡¿Qué fue eso Hermione?! - le pregunto enojado Harry, de todas las personas que conocía y apreciaba no pensaba que su mejor amiga, y la chica que le gustaba del curso, además de Cho, estuviera al lado de Malfoy. Ron estaba tan rojo de coraje que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Yo.. Harry. Es que.. – Hermione no atinaba que decir hasta que Draco dijo unas palabras que tranquilizaron tanto a Hermione y sonrío tranquilamente

- ¡Que te importa Potter!, además sabes que nunca estaría con sangres sucias. No tengo porque darte explicaciones y creo que estarías perdiendo a alguien de tu pandilla por mi culpa – le guiño un ojo a Hermione y se fue corriendo a su sala común

- ¿Draco? ¿Preocupándose por mis amigos? ¿Hermione, tu y el? – pregunto extrañado y confundido Harry

- Sabrás todo a su debido tiempo Harry, Ron no te enfades ¿Quieres?, además no quisieras enojarte conmigo con el trabajo de pociones que tenemos que hacer en equipo – ante estas palabras Ron puso una sonrisa fingida, mientras que Harry se encogió de hombros y prefirió no saber mas del tema, si Hermione lo ocultaba era por algo, y no algo malo, como la vez del giratiempo. Los 3 se fueron hacia la biblioteca. Mientras un eufórico Malfoy gritaba el nombre de Karen y Pansy.

- ¡¡¿¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES MALFOY??!! – grito tan eufórica como Malfoy, Pansy, subía las escaleras hacia la sala común y miro a Draco con una expresión de odio tan grande que a el lo asusto aun mas que antes

- ¡Por culpa de Karen casi nos descubren a ella y a mi! – bajo la voz Malfoy

- ¿Y? Deberías de ser sincero con lo que sientes, porque sino lo eres podrías perderla en cualquier momento – Pansy sostenía su mirada

- ya te dije que busco la mejor forma de decirlo..

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto fríamente Pansy

- que me perdones, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa..

- No me importa, no te perdono por algo que no provocaste, solo te quiero pedir que ya no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida y que seas feliz con tu sangre sucia Malfoy. También que te des cuenta que si dañas a Potter como mortífago, dañaras a Hermione – Draco se sumergió en sus pensamientos sabia muy bien que eso era su consecuencia.. no quería perderla no a ella. – no somos los mismos niños de antes y tampoco nuestros sentimientos, por lo tanto no podemos seguir siendo lo mismo, así que gracias por tu amistad y se feliz Malfoy – Pansy volvió a bajar las escaleras dejando aun Draco mudo.

_I don't sleep, don't feel a thing And my senses have all but gone_

_Can't even cry from the pain, can't shed a tear now I realise_

_We're not the same and it's making me sad Cos we can't fufill_

_our dreams (in the life)_

- Pansy despierta – Karen la movió y le susurro dulcemente

- ¿Qué sucede? – contesto Pansy aun acostada y con su mirada perdida

- Debemos ir a desayunar – murmuro Karen

- Ahora bajo.. quiero estar sola Karen – Karen desistió en volverla a molestar y salió de los dormitorios. Pansy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y lamentaciones, torturándose así misma, culpándose por todo y recordando los momentos que paso al lado de Malfoy y la noche en la que sucedió todo. Se paro débilmente y fue hacia la sala común aun en pijama, vio a la chimenea, después volteo a ver el día, estaba oscuro y nublado, tan triste y deprimente como su vida. Tenia ojeras y estaba cansada no había podido dormir, se sentó en uno de los sillones y siguió mirando fijamente al fuego. Así paso toda la mañana, los Slytherin entraban y salían de la sala común, Malfoy la miraba con lastima, todos lo hacían.

Una semana, después vio a Malfoy mirando al fuego fijamente y preocupado, también con ojos hinchados

se veía que había llorado toda la noche. Paso por ahí un Slytherin, le pregunto por el estado de animo a Malfoy y le  
contesto _"Una sangre sucia, llamada Granger Hermione de Gryffindor fue al hospital por culpa del ataque de  
un mortífago durante la visita a Hogsmeade". Por eso estaba triste, Granger estaba en el hospital, lo miro de reojo  
tristemente, Malfoy vio la mirada de Pansy y tan solo hizo una mueca de dolor. Pansy se encogió de hombros y fue  
fue hacia su dormitorio y se acostó a dormir, ya no podía llorar se había secado de tanto hacerlo supuso Pansy   
Así pasaron todos los días, los fines de semana ella y Malfoy miraban hacia el fuego con la vista perdida, pero   
con una distancia notable, Malfoy solo lo hizo 2 veces, pues Hermione había sanado, pero Pansy diariamente lo hacia_

y así fue durante tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la copa de quidditch ya se había dado y el ganador

había sido como siempre Gryffindor, y que se acercaban las vacaciones de semana santa. Acostada deprimida como 

como siempre Pansy se encontraba.

- ¡Deja de hacerlo! – grito Karen enojada era la millonésima cuarta vez que se lo decía

- No puedo Karen – decía aun acostada Pansy

- ¡El vive su vida normal y tranquilamente con esa sangre sucia! Mientras tu la desperdicias acordándote de ese imbecil, déjalo ir Pansy, deja que se valla, que tus sentimientos se tranquilicen, el próximo año será el ultimo en Hogwarts debes de pensar que harás, ponte las pilas amiga, hay miles de peces en el mar, eres bonita, ¡Pansy olvídalo!, deja de recordarlo, vive tu vida, se feliz, y sobre todo ¡Pansy acepta que no se pudo! – lo ultimo lo grito Karen haciendo que Pansy se sobresaltara se parara de la cama y se sentara al borde y recordara la canción que escucho en el baile de Halloween..

_So I must, let us break free I can never be what you need If_

_there was a way, through the hurt then I would fint it I'd take the_

_blows. Yes I would fight it But this is the one. __Impossible dream_

_to love What am I, if I can't be yours._

- _What am I, **If I can't be yours..**** – susurro Pansy, haciendo que Karen se saliera enojada. Pansy se levanto fue hacia una gárgola muy fea y dijo una palabra – **__Susser __– la gárgola se abrió y dejo ver unos hermosos baños, iguales casi a los de los prefectos, Pansy se quería dar un baño caliente, tenia que empezar una nueva vida..sin el._

**_Fin_**

****

Notas:

Es bien tarde, pero por fin lo termine, no me quería dormir sin terminarlo porque lo dejo a medias y ya no lo continuo o sino después de días, me gusta =D, pero pobrecita Pansy ;_;, no se merecia eso, además que casi no la mencionan en los libros u_u. Lo de que el ataque de los mortífagos y Hermione en el hospital es por un rumor que escuche de Harry Potter en el sexto libro.

Bien la cancion es "Thanatos – If i can't be yours" de Evangelion, bella bella, me encanto en cuanto la escuche y quise hacer un fic con ella, y saben que, soy una aficionada a la pareja Draco/Hermione.

Este fic se lo dedico a Cora, siiiii a tiii que te gustan los tristes xD, gracias a cora, que en estas vacaciones ha sido mi única acompañante y gracias a mis mp3's, pero sobre todo al de iris de los Go Goo Dolls, si gracias a ellos xD

Bien, cuidense aio! Y cualquier comentario a oekaki_girl@hotmail.com

AttE

Meg


End file.
